Forever Peace, Forever Love
by SilverIceDragon03
Summary: Two worlds collide. Old villans return as heros once again rise. A Crystal being sought after. Lovers discovering their true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all, this is my first fan fiction story of Cloud/Tifa (FFVII) and Noctis/Stella (FFvXIII)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters. They belong to SquarEnix and Tetsuya Nomura. Enjoy reading!

Ch. 1 - Tifa's Dream

It's quiet… not a sound. No birds, critters, people or even a breeze. It's like this city is completely deserted but left intact. But why am I the only one here?

_'What is this place?'_

Something doesn't feel right. _'Where is everyone?'_

I started to feel uneasy at the tension of the atmosphere around me.

_'What's going on?'_ I said to myself. It's a beautiful, clear day but not a soul was around.

I tried to be hopeful, 'Maybe if I search around, I just might find someone to help me.

''Hello!" I yelled but got no response. I just heard the echo of my voice. I continued to search more through the city, trying to get a response from someone. Anyone.

Suddenly, the scenery changed. I was in a beautiful, green field but again, no one was around. The ground started to shake hard and I hit the ground, as I lost my footing beneath me. Once I was back on my feet, I see a massive army running toward my direction. I gasped as I see them coming near me faster, than anything I've ever seen.

"Tifa!" There was a call. I turned immediately as I heard that familiar voice. Without a doubt, it was him.

"Cloud!" I yelled back as he ran to me with his sword in his hand.

But there were two more companions with him. A young man with crimson eyes, dark hair and smooth, creamy skin with an outfit somewhat similar to Cloud's style. He's roughly about the same height and build as him too. Then there's a young woman. Amber eyes, long blonde hair and fair olive skin. She was wearing something akin to what Aerith would wear, but also a bit of mine was in there too. The young man had a sword much like Cloud's, only a bit smaller but looking just as deadly and the young woman had a rapier that was smooth and elegant; something I'm skilled in using, but prefer not to.

They finally came near to me. Holding me in his arms, Cloud had a worried and frightened look in his beautiful, glowing azure eyes.

"Are you okay, Tifa?" he asked.

I looked back at him with a smile and a nod. But then I hear the young man say something sternly, "Cloud, we don't have time for greetings. We have a problem on our hands."

By the time, he finished saying that, the army was already surrounding us. Cloud put me behind him and took his ready stance. The young man did the same with the young woman and took his stance. Just as the army was about to move, there was another voice, a commanding voice.

"Stop! I'll handle them myself," the unknown voice said as a man walked forward while the army parted away for him.

"Long time no see, Cloud."

"Hojo," I heard Cloud say as he gave him a threatening glare.

"Well! My, my, Tifa is here as well," he glanced to the other side. "And who are these two? Friends of yours?" asked Professor Hojo slyly, rubbing his hands together as if he was cunningly thinking of something.

The young man and woman remained silent as they glared at Hojo. Their weapons at the ready.

Hojo laughed evily as he spoke, "Well, I have a friend that I'm sure you'd be dying to meet. Cloud, you met him once before, but you were still in your mako-induced state."

Then out of nowhere, another being came forward and all of our eyes went wide, but Cloud was more stunned than we were. This man was tall with short red hair and a long flowing red jacket with his clothing matching one to an actor in a medieval play. His eyes were what caught my attention. His eyes were like Sephiroth's only his were glowing an evil lavender.

The man began to pull out a sword that was red on the blade as he said, "Shall we begin?" He rushed towards us and I screamed as a flash suddenly blinded me.

oOoOoOo

Tifa wakes up in a cold sweat, screaming from the dream she just had. She breathes heavily as she tries to understand what the dream meant. Who was the young man and woman standing next to her and Cloud? Who was the man that remembers Cloud? As she thinks about the dream, Tifa looks around and sees that she's in her room above the Seventh Heaven Bar in the city of Edge. She looks over to her clock on her nightstand and sees that it's one o'clock in the morning.

_'Weird,'_ she thought, rubbing her forehead. _'I've never had a dream like that before.'_

As Tifa continued to think about the dream, she gets up and heads to the bathroom to wash her face. She cups her hand under the cool, running water and gently splashes it on her face and rubs it behind her neck. After she dries her face off with a towel hanging on a wooden peg nearby, she moves back to her bed and gets under the covers.

Before she closes her eyes she says to herself, _'I should tell Cloud about this when he gets home.'_

Tifa knew that Cloud was out on a long delivery and would not return until mid-afternoon, tomorrow. Hopefully, she can catch him before he leaves again because she feels that this is something that shouldn't be ignored.

_'Maybe... that was a warning,'_ she thought. _'But, of what, though?'_

oOoOoOo

"Thanks, Cloud. These tools will help a lot with the new piping and drainage systems. I hope we can do business again soon." said Mr. Norda smiling, extending his hand to shake Cloud's.

Cloud hesitantly reaches over and shakes Mr. Norda's hand and in return replies, "Glad to be of service."

As he leaves Mr. Norda's office building, heading to Fenrir, he suddenly stops. He senses that something isn't right. He carefully looks around the town that's being built just outside of Gongaga. It was named, Nobundo. Usually, at this time, he would see several carts out on the street selling their goods and some children playing. He's been here a number of times since Barret finished bringing North Corel back on it's feet and started building this small town. But right now, there's hardly anyone outside.

A gust of wind caught his attention as he thought he heard a voice within it saying, _'Cloud, you need to hurry home. Something has happened.'_

"What?" he says, confused.

Just then, he thought, _'Tifa.'_

His eyes went wide with fear as he thought that something happened to her and he had to leave now. Cloud rushed back on his feet towards his bike. And with a thrust in the ignition, Fenrir roars to life and quickly rides back to Seventh Heaven, silently praying that Tifa was okay.

_'Tifa, hang on,'_ he pleaded. _'I'm coming. Please... be okay.'_

oOoOoOo

Back in Seventh Heaven, things were unusually slow. Tifa was still pondering about the dream she had the other night and was trying to figure out how to explain it to Cloud when he got home. He was in the new town that Barret was building right outside of Gongaga; the former home of Cloud's best friend, Zack. It would at least be another day until he returned, so it gave Tifa some time to really think things through. At first, she thought about calling him to give a brief description of the dream, but decided it would be best to give him the full details face to face.

At around nine in the evening, Tifa closed the bar and began cleaning up. She didn't have to worry about making dinner earlier since Denzel and Marlene were with Cid and Shera in Costa Del Sol for the summer.

But then all of a sudden, someone burst through the back door yelling, "Tifa! Tifa! Where are you!"

That familiarity of a voice was enough to send Tifa jolting toward the source of sound. "Cloud?" she called, surprised. "What's wrong?"

He was back, earlier than expected. Tifa curiously looked at Cloud, realizing the terrified look in his eyes. Rushing over, he took her in his arms and held her close. Tifa returned his tender embrace, enjoying the moment. How she wishes she could tell him how she truly felt deep down; how much she's loved him all these years...

As he was holding her tightly in his arms, he wanted to tell her everything right then and there, how much he's loved her for so long. He never wanted to lose her again ever since the fight she had with Loz, one of the Remnants of Sephiroth, in Aerith's Church. The memory still haunted him every so often.

"Thank the Gods, you're alright. I thought something bad happened to you." Cloud said as he released the breath he was holding. His arms slowly unfastened from Tifa's warmth, his sky blue eyes gazing deeply into her dusky ones.

"What are you talking about, Cloud?" She was confused as much as he was.

"I thought you were in trouble. I was in Nobundo and when I went outside to get on my bike, I suddenly stopped. The atmosphere felt strange." Cloud said, calmly.

"How so?" said Tifa, urging him to sit down at the dinner table and continue as she made him a late dinner.

"Well… usually around mid-day, there would be vendors with their carts selling their goods and children playing around the fountain in the square," he recalled. "There was hardly anyone that time and I've been to the new town several times already."

"So what did you do?" Tifa said as she laid Cloud's dinner down. For tonight, she made him Roast Beef with Green Bean Casserole and Mashed Potatoes. Tifa knew well that it was one of his favorite meals that she cooked.

"There didn't seem to be any threat of a monster nearby but suddenly, I was caught off guard by a gust of wind. I could've sworn I heard a voice in it say, 'You need to hurry home. Something has happened,'" he said, glancing from the delicious-looking meal toward Tifa. "It sounded like Aerith's voice."

Tifa slightly winced at Aerith's name since she somewhat believes that Cloud still loves her. But quickly brushing the jealous thoughts aside, she said, "So that's why you rushed home then?"

"Yes. I was worried that you might be hurt or something." Cloud's eyes were filled with concern.

"Well, as you can see, nothing is wrong with me," She smiled and laughed a bit. "But there's something I need to tell you... It's a dream that I had the other night."

Cloud and Tifa stayed up for almost two hours while she explained her dream to Cloud. He listened intently on every word she said and became worried, again.

"Cloud, what should we do about this?" Tifa asked, her voice shaking.

"We'll go to Aerith's Church tomorrow and see if we can talk to her. If you tell her the same things you told me, she might be able to figure out what's going on and what part we have in this." Cloud said, determined.

"We need to get some sleep. I'm here now, so nothing will happen tonight. Everything will be taken care of by tomorrow." Cloud said, smiling at Tifa and gently caressing her face with his hand. Tifa smiled in return, slightly blushing at his touch.

"Good night then, Cloud." Tifa said as she got up from the table and cleaned the dishes from Cloud's dinner.

Cloud got up and started heading to the stairs to his room, he stopped. He turned to look at Tifa and watched her for a second or two as he moved slowly and quietly to her side.

"Tifa, I…" He was just inches from her, then his voice went quiet. He noticed Tifa jump a bit at his sudden voice as he looked into her deep, brown eyes and noticed how beautiful they were in the dim lights. He wanted to kiss her and hold her close to him so badly. He would sacrifice everything in this world, if only he could have Tifa by his side forever.

"Cloud? What is it?" Tifa asked, bringing Cloud out of his daydream.

"Nothing..." He said as he broke eye contact, put his hand behind his head and rubbed his neck. Tifa always found it cute when he was nervous like that. He also had a slight blush which she found curious.

"Are you sure?" She asked, wanting to pull out his hidden thoughts.

"Yeah," Cloud assured. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Tifa." He skitted up to his room like a little kid about to be tickled to death.

After Tifa finished in the kitchen, she made her way up the stairs to her room. She went to check on Cloud first, as she always did, and smiled to herself seeing his handsome sleeping form and quietly said, "Only, Cloud... I love you."

Finally, she turned in for the night, hoping Aerith will tell her and Cloud about her dream. Perhaps, all the worries-his and hers-would be washed away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the constant updates. I just can't stand it when I see spelling or grammar errors! **

**As before I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters nor SquarEnix! Enjoy reading! :D**

Ch. 2 - Etro's Warning

This was the fifth time that an unknown adversary sent soldiers to try and take the Crystal from his possession. Many times before, he tried catching the last soldier, demanding that he tell him who was the enemy behind it all and why he wanted to take the Crystal. Unfortunately, he would get no answer since the soldier would take some kind of poison in a vial the moment he got caught. The soldier would die instantly, along with the answers the Crystal guardian sought.

Once again, Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the Caelum Kingdom, returned to his castle, frustrated. As he sat on his throne, he pondered why these armies kept coming against him. Was it a test to see if he had any weaknesses? A small smirk appeared on his lips as he thought it was preposterous to even think so. He was given the gift, or rather, a curse, from the Goddess, Etro. One he wishes he did not have since it came with a price; a shortened life-span.

The young Prince had no idea when he was going to die and it bothered him on many occassions. His thoughts quickly faded when he felt a strange vibration coming from the Crystal Chamber below the castle. Noctis immediately got up and suddenly, he was surrounded by light and heard a voice; one he knew very well, gentle and yet, commanding. It was the voice of Etro.

_'Noctis,'_ said the Goddess. _'You were chosen by me to protect the Crystal that you now have in your care. I summoned you because there is a disturbance in the balance of this world and another.'_

The Caelum heir kept his silence. Deep down, he felt that something was different; something unsettling.

_'A portal,'_ the Goddess continued, _'has myteriously opened... a great evil has crossed from the world of Gaia into this world. These beings seek out the power of the Crystal to bring about chaos and destruction.'_

_'Who are the beings you speak of?'_ Noctis responded.

_'There are two beings whose names you shall soon find out on your own. One is a gangly looking man with long, black hair and glasses and wears white clothing. He looks like a man of science. The other is a tall, broad man with red hair and green, snake-like eyes. He wears a red coat and black clothing. The sword he carries glows a fiery red when unsheathed. He is the one that seeks the power and the other man is helping him.'_

Noctis is given the vision of the two men that Etro spoke of and tries to think of a reason that they may be the ones who have caused the recent attacks.

_'What are you thinking?'_ Etro asked the future ruler.

_'I'm trying to figure out if these men and the armies that have been attacking me, have some kind of link.'_ Noctis said.

_'The army that you speak of comes from Niflheim. The young Princess in the Fleuret Kingdom is unaware that her army will be overrun by them. They will be led by the man who is seeking the Crystal. But not only that, he seeks to find the Princess and use her power to kill you.'_

Noctis remembers very well when he met the beautiful Fleuretian Princess.

oOoOoOo

On the night of his 23rd birthday, there was a celebration held at the Scala Caeli Aquarium & Dining restaurant. Select Officials and Leaders from neighboring Kingdoms greeted and talked amongst each other regarding political discussions and ideals.

Noctis was not one to partake in such agonizing conversations as it bothered him more that it was one day closer until Etro called him to her. He quietly slipped away from the party and moved to a more secluded area. He went up the stairs leading to the second floor terrace of the restaurant that had a grand salt-water tank with various types of sea life inside nestled in between a marvelous, 360 degree view of his Kingdom. Suddenly, Noctis stopped in his tracks before he reached the top of the staircase. Someone else was on the terrace. He continued to approach slowly and what he saw, almost took the very breath right out of him.

There before him stood a beautiful woman, overlooking at the eloquent and elaborate painting of Etro. She wore a white dress that went just below her knees and white high heeled footing that made her legs all the more attractive. Silky, bolnde hair draped just past her shoulders and smooth creamy skin that shined against the night sky. He carefully walked behind her, never dropping his gaze at the beauty of this fair maiden. Knowing that he was watching her, the young woman turned to meet Noctis' gaze, returning a gentle smile.

He thoroughly remembers the conversation that took place between them about seeing the Light and the Goddess, Etro. Those very memories brought a small smile to his face and every night since then, he always thought of her even when they were enemies at one point...

oOoOoOo

_'You must help the Princess. She's in grave danger, but she can also help you against the evil that is stirring,'_ Etro informed with a serious tone

_'There will be others who will aid you as well,'_

_'Who are these "others"?'_ asked Noctis

_'These others also come from the world where the two men came from. They have saved their world from total destruction many times before,' _Etro explained. _'They have also been called and given very brief information through a dream of what will happen if all of you should fail. They will seek you out as you will seek them.'_

_'What do they look like?'_ Noctis asked again, determined to rescue the gentle sovereign and find these "others" that Etro referred to.

_'The first is a young man with blue eyes and bright, blonde hair, angled in spikes and the second is a beautiful young woman with long sable hair and brown-crimson eyes. They will ride together on a monstrous black machine on wheels.'_

_'A motorcycle it sounds like,'_ Noctis chimes to himself.

_'That's all I have for you,' _Etro said, her voice slowly faltering. _'You must save this world, for if you don't everything that you have now... will be gone forever_.'

Realizing that there was not a moment to lose, Noctis summoned his friend, Gladiolus to send a personal message from him to the Princess, warning her of the coming danger. He also tasked him to bring her to the castle using the underground chambers.

He then made his way down to the Crystal Chamber. Once inside, he approached one of the scientists.

"My Lord, Noctis," the man greeted and formally bowed.

"What's going on here?"

"The Crystal seems to be emanating some kind of energy. Readings are off the scale. I've never seen anything like this, your Majesty."

Noctis nods as he glances at the panicked scientist.

"The Crystal needs to be moved immediately to the lower sections. A highly dangerous threat is looming," Noctis demands. "Make sure the security level is set to maximum."

The scientist didn't bother to ask for any reason for the young leader's decision, "Right away, My Lord."

Noctis then made his way out of the chamber to talk to Ignis, since he's in charge of the communications section.

Ignis turned to see who came through the door and saw that it was Noctis and nodded at him, "What can I do for you, Noct?"

"I need you to expand the radar sensors to a 100 mile radius."

"Are we expecting another attack?"

"Something like that," Noctis replied leaving the details out. "I'll tell you more about it later."

"I'm on it," Ignis complied.

Noctis left the room to get to his Study and write the warning message to the Fleuretian Princess.

oOoOoOo

Sitting in front of her vanity, the beautiful and gentle Princess Stella Nox Fleuret, brushed her hair before she turned herself over for the night. Once she finished the task, she gracefully got up and moved to her balcony just beyond a tall set of Tenebrean crystal-encrusted doors. The art that was displayed in the crystal, depicted the forms of Muin, Buniberzei, Pulse, Lindzei and finally Etro. She knew the entire story as her mother would tell it to her every night. Once Stella stepped outside, her long silky, cream-colored nightgown blew along with the soft breeze that brought in a scent of wildflowers and jasmine.

She enjoyed nights like these but for some reason, she felt something was different in the air. It was too quiet and is was becoming uncomfortable. She immediately moved back into her room and locked the doors. But then suddenly, one of her hand maidens came bursting in.

"Lady Stella!" she cried

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" asked Stella as she tried to calm down the frantic hand maiden.

"One of the guards in the underground tunnels just received a note from the Caelum heir's friend," the maiden said.

"What did it say?"

"I don't know. I was told by the guard that it was for your eyes only."

Stella knew that her personal guards never leaked any information coming from the Caelum Kingdom to any of the members in the Tenebrean Army. She then took the note from her hand maiden gently and opened it.

_'My Lady Stella,'_ it started off.

"Noctis," she gasped. She continued reading.

_'Forgive me for my being abrupt about this. It is imperative that you leave your Kingdom at once. Use the tunnel through the catacombs, as Gladiolus did, to deliver this note. I'm sure you remember how to get there from past times,'_

Stella did remember the last time she used the tunnel. It was during the time when both their Kingdoms were are war with each other. At that time, she managed to find the tunnel while trying to kill Noctis so that Tenebrae would become the sole power in the land. She ended up losing the battle with him and all that reminded her of their fight was a nasty scar that started from her mid right side under her breast, down to the left side of her hip. In turn, she left him a scar as well that lead from his right shoulder to the middle of his back. But while fighting him on several fronts and even after the peace treaty was signed, she found the Prince extremely captivating in personality and alluring in appearance.

Bringing herself out of her thoughts, Stella continued reading his letter.

_'I don't fully understand what Etro has told me, but once you get here, I will explain everything as best as I can. You are in danger, Stella. Please take a few things with you along with your Rapier. If you feel the need, bring your personal guards and your three hand maidens. Gladiolus and two other of my guards will be waiting for you to escort you to my castle. There's no time to lose! Please make haste... Noct'_

Stella folded the letter closed. She couldn't believe what he was trying to say in words. She has to leave her Kingdom? Her people?

Both her and her hand maiden suddenly jumped in surprise as they heard a loud pounding on the door. The young maiden answered as one of Stella's personal guards rushed in and immediately bowed.

"My Lady! The Niflheim Army is marching against the Kingdom!" said the guard hysterically.

"What! That can't be!" inquired a shocked Stella

"I don't know what's happening or why, but we must get you out of here now!" the guard ordered as Stella asked him to wait a few mintues for her to change clothes and gather some things and her Rapier.

She also asked her hand maiden to fetch the other two and meet her in her room immediately with some of their provisions.

"Summon my other two guards as well and make sure they have what they need," Stella said, as she turned into the confident, young leader.

The guard bowed again and replied, "Yes, your Majesty,"

The guard left quickly, with task in order. Once the hand maidens and guards were present, Stella immediately made haste to the catacombs.

All seven of them were just a few yards away from the tunnel when suddenly, Stella heard noises from behind her and saw a faint light from torches, getting closer to them. Her guards pulled out their swords and shields to protect the Princess and her maidens. She told them that, even though they are highly trained, they were no match for the Niflheim Army. Everyone quickened their pace.

Finally, they made it to the tunnel entrance. Stella greeted Gladiolus and the two guards whom Noctis sent to retrieve the Princess and her party. Just as they were about to enter the tunnel, one of the Niflheim Army scouts found them.

"There they are! They're heading through the tunnel!" the scout yelled.

"Don't let them escape. I want the Princess alive. Kill the others!" said a man who moved forward and made himself known as the army started to from ranks behind him.

"Who are you!" demanded Stella as she readied herself for a fight.

"Hmm... I guess introductions should be made. I am Genesis. I come from another world and seek your audience, My Lady," he said as he made a sarcastic bow to the Princess. "I have a proposition to make for you, your Highness."

"And what is that?"

"If you do not come with me quietly, I will force my army that I've taken control of, to take you and kill all those you care for," threatened Genesis.

"Stella," whispered Gladiolus from behind her. "I have explosives rigged to collapse the tunnel. If we make a dash for it right now, I can remote detonate it."

"Alright. On my mark, we all make for the tunnel," she whispered back. Gladiolus nodded as well as everyone else.

"I'm sorry, Genesis, but I'm afraid I can't come with you, as I am needed elsewhere," Stella replied as she mockingly saluted him, farewell.

Genesis shook his head, "That's a shame, but it looks like I'm going to have to take you anyway."

And with a move of his hand, the army started to advance on the Princess.

"Now!" screamed Stella. Everyone turned and sprinted to the tunnel.

"Stop them! Don't let them reach the tunnel!" Genesis commanded, furiously.

As soon as everyone passed into the tunnel, Gladiolus pulled out a small device and yelled, "Keep running! We're almost there!"

A loud explosion reverberated in the air. Stella, her maidens and guards made it all the way through along with Gladiolus and the two guards. The entire tunnel collapsed from the blast, making sure that none of the Niflheim Army made it through.

Once inside, the Main Hall in Noctis' Castle, Stella was greeted by none other than Noctis himself.

"Lady Stella. I'm very relieved that you made it here unharmed," Noctis spoke as he courteously bowed to her.

Stella giggled at his formality, but she returned the greeting. It had been a while since they last met.

Noctis smiled back and said, "My servants will escort your maidens to their rooms and your guards will be posted in the Military Quarter. But first, you and I must talk alone. Please follow me."

Both Stella and Noctis made their way to his Study.

_'She's even more beautiful than I remember. I wish I could hold her in my arms right now and never let her go,'_ thought Noctis.

Stella had her own thoughts, _'Even to this day he never ceases to make my heart beat so fast. I want to tell him how I truly feel but maybe, it's a bit too soon.'_

oOoOoOo

Back on the other side of the collapsed tunnel, Genesis mused to himself, _'Hmm... smooth move, Princess. But I'll get you and the Crystal one way or another.'_

"Lets move back to the Palace. I have other plans in motion," he ordered the army. Everyone filed out of the catacombs and back to the Fleuret Kingdom to make the next step.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter everyone!**

**And... wait for it... I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters for they belong to SquarEnix and Tetsuya Nomura. Enjoy reading! :D**

The sun began to rise over the quiet streets of Edge. And as the rays slowly crawled into a window above the Seventh Heaven Bar, they danced along the smooth ivory skin of a young woman. Tifa Lockheart began to stretch and yawn, waking up and welcoming the new day. But she knew this was the day that she and her secret love, Cloud Strife would go to the church to seek help from their friend, Aerith Gainsborough, who was taken innocently from the world. Though Tifa was wide awake, she was still slightly tired. She tossed and turned throughout the night because of the dream she had the night before.

Tifa gently sat up on her bed and looked around. She suddenly gasped and covered her mouth with a hand as she looked to her right. There, sitting in a chair which she often uses when she reads a book, was her childhood friend, Cloud, sound asleep. She looked at him for a moment and quietly giggled at how he was positioned on the chair. His head hung low as his blonde hair covered his handsome face. His strong arms were folded over his broad chest, his legs stretched out and his ankles, crossed. Cloud was dressed only in a pair of long, black cotton pajama bottoms.

She suddenly felt her cheeks heat up slightly as she had never seen Cloud without a shirt on. She caught herself looking at his naked upper torso and marveled at how defined his muscles were. She even saw the cut in the middle of his chest where Sephiroth stabbed him. She frowned at the memory, but then smiled when she was saved by Cloud after she herself was slashed by Sephiroth's blade.

_'I would've died in that reactor, if it wasn't for him.' _Tifa thought to herself.

Suddenly, Tifa was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Cloud turning slightly to the right, still asleep. She continued to gaze at his face for a minute and saw that he had only that small scar above his left eye where he was shot by one of the Remnants. Then she looked at his lips. How she longed to feel them on hers and over her whole body. She wanted to tell Cloud how she felt for him and how much she loves him with all her heart.

"But he loves Aerith…" she sadly whispered to herself.

She knew that Cloud's love for Aerith was a profound one. There was no way that she could compete with the beautiful Ancient. While on the trek to destroy Sephiroth, she sometimes caught the couple talking amongst themselves. She would see how they would smile and laugh with each other. It hurt her deeply, every time she saw them together but she would put on a smiling face, setting her feelings aside. But when they turned in for the night, she would silently cry herself to sleep.

If Tifa kept on thinking about Cloud and Aerith, she would get upset and that's something that she nor Cloud needed right now. So she wiped away a tear that fell from her eye, quietly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She had to get ready to see Aerith and to find out what her dream means. She wanted to know how she and Cloud fit into this whole thing and the two mysterious people along with Hojo and his dangerous companion. Tifa was very nervous about this, but she and Cloud agreed that this had to be done.

Before slipping into the bathroom, she looked back at the sleeping man in the chair. Tifa quietly said, "I love you, Cloud and I'll always be with you no matter what happens."

oOoOoOo

A few minutes later, Cloud woke up to the sound of the shower in Tifa's bathroom. He looked around the room for a moment, then realized that he was in Tifa's room. At first, he felt awkward but then remembered why he was here in the first place. He heard her scream in her sleep last night and his mind began to drift off at what happened during that time.

He first thought that someone broke in and was trying to hurt Tifa. He jumped from his bed, bolted through his door and almost broke her door down. But after listening to what she was saying, he carefully opened her door and saw that no one was around. He immediately calmed down but as soon as he saw Tifa tossing and turning and breathing erratically, he became worried.

Cloud kept on hearing Tifa saying mumbled words. The only ones he could make out were, "Watch out!", "No!", "Stop!", and even heard his name a few times. He moved over towards her bed, sat down next to her and took hold of her hand. At that moment, Tifa relaxed and her breathing returned to normal.

He continued to gaze at Tifa's form as she slept, peacefully. Her hair, her eyes, her body… everything that was Tifa was incredibly beautiful to Cloud. He smiled at her. Every time she smiled at him, laughed with him or at him, scolded him and fought alongside him, he loved her more and more. There was nothing that he couldn't love her for. She helped him regain his memories, helped him fight Sephiroth twice and forgave him for leaving when he had Geostigma. But he still felt that he wasn't good enough for her. He didn't deserve her love after all the things that happened to her and he wasn't there to save her. A frown appeared on Cloud's face as he remembered all those horrible events; her fall from the bridge near the reactor when she tried to go up Mt. Nibel to see her dead mother, Sephiroth almost killing her in the Nibelheim reactor and the attack from one of the Remnants in Aerith's church.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts as he couldn't take the pain any longer. He was here for her now and determined to find out what this dream had to do with himself and Tifa. But Cloud also wondered if there was any chance that he could tell her how much he loves her and wants to give her his whole heart and soul. No one ever had such a strong hold on him than Tifa. Not even Aerith.

"Tifa, I love you more than anything this world can offer. I promise that I will never let anything happen to you again even if it costs me my very life. I will not let anyone lay a hand on you." Cloud said quietly as he made a new vow to her.

He got up and made his way back to his room to get ready to head to the church. Little did he know was that he had no top on and he suddenly blushed as he thought of how Tifa may have reacted to seeing him like that. He then shook his head and laughed a bit as he closed the door of her room behind him.

After Tifa got out of the shower and dressed, she headed downstairs to the bar to make breakfast for her and Cloud. She thought that maybe they should eat something before they head out to the church. Not even a minute later, Cloud came down and saw Tifa making some bacon, eggs and some waffles.

Cloud went to sit on one of the barstools as Tifa continued to make breakfast. "Morning, Tif," he said with a small yawn.

Tifa looked behind her and laughed as she caught Cloud yawning. "Good morning to you too, sleepy head."

Cloud smiled at her humorous gesture. "How did you sleep?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Not good," Tifa replied, as she put some eggs, bacon and two waffles on his plate. She knew where he was getting at as she looked at him.

"I see," Cloud said as he was thinking through about what to say next.

"Cloud, why did you come into my room last night?" Tifa asked, innocently.

At first, Cloud blushed a tiny bit from her sudden question but then calmly replied, "I heard you scream in your sleep last night and I was worried what was happening to you. You were tossing around a little so I took your hand and you immediately calmed down. I stayed a little while after and I guess I got too tired and fell asleep in your reading chair."

Cloud slightly blushed again and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck as he confessed to holding her hand. Tifa looked at him genuinely and reached over to take his hand and said, "Thank you, Cloud for watching over me."

He then looked back at her and smiled. When breakfast was finished and the bar was clean and locked up, they hopped on Fenrir and headed off to the church. Once they were at the front of the church, Cloud noticed that Tifa was a bit uneasy."You look nervous, Tif. Are you okay?" Cloud asked with concern.

Tifa looked at him with a slightly worried look, "I am, but just a little. I don't know what to expect when I tell Aerith about my dream. What if she thinks I'm crazy?"

Cloud laughed and said, "Tifa, she won't think your crazy," then he became serious. "But this isn't something we should just brush off, as if nothing happened. We need to know more about this dream and how it involves us."

Tifa faintly blushed at how Cloud referred to herself and him as "we" and "us".

She took a deep breath and said, "Okay, lets go and talk to her."

Cloud reached his hand out to Tifa and she looked at him curiously, "Just to make you feel a little more comfortable." he said as he answered her silent question.

It was a bold move, but he wanted to let her know that everything was okay and that he was right there with her. Tifa smiled back at him and took his hand. She had to admit though, it took off some of the edginess and made her feel a little bit better.

Cloud opened the doors and Tifa gasped at how beautiful the church still remained. As they walked closer she saw that the healing water was still there and noticed more flowers growing along the sides near the floorboards. When Cloud and Tifa got to the base of the pool she noticed that Zack's Buster Sword was stuck in a piece of a fallen pillar on the other side of the pool. The last time she saw it, it was sitting on a cliff where Cloud set it, rusted and worn; but now, here it was newly repaired and polished as it gleamed in the sunlight and hit the water below giving it a crystal-like appearance.

"I cleaned up his sword and brought it here so that Zack and Aerith can be together always this way. I did it the day after all the children were healed from the stigma." Cloud said as he looked at Tifa

She bowed her head slightly, closed her eyes and smiled as she began to weep for their lost friends. Cloud noticed her tears and immediately pulled her to him in a comforting embrace. They stayed like that for a moment.

_'What I wouldn't give to hold her like this forever.' _Cloud said to himself.

Sadly, Cloud had to break the embrace as he wanted to know more information about Tifa's dream.

"_Did I interrupt something?_" Aerith said as she smiled seeing Cloud and Tifa slightly jumping away from her sudden appearance but not breaking their hand lock.

"Aerith! Don't scare us like that!" Tifa said as she and Cloud fought to get their breathing under control.

Aerith giggled at their surprised faces, then said, "_I know why the both of you came. I was the one that sent the dream to Tifa. It's very much real. This world and another are in grave danger._"

Both Cloud and Tifa focused in as Aerith began explaining the dream.

"_This other world has an element that is being sought out by two men that came from this world. Cloud, you know one of them as he did experiments on you and Zack many years ago_." Aerith saw his face turn sour.

"Hojo," Cloud gritted his teeth. Tifa gently squeezed his hand to calm him and he did as he looked at her. "Go on, Aerith."

"_The second guy you're looking for is named Genesis,_" Zack said as he appeared next to Aerith.

"Zack!" Cloud said, surprised. It had really been a long time.

Zack laughed, "_How's it going, Spiky?_"

"Must you always call me that?" he said as he looked at Zack with annoyance.

"_Ah, but it's a perfect nickname for you_," said Zack as he laughed again. His grin curled into a frown when Aerith nudged him in the side.

"_Can we get back to what we're trying to tell them_?" Aerith said in a slightly irritated tone.

Zack shrugged. "_Those two crazies are looking for some crystal thingy,_" said Zack as he waved one of his hands in the air, clearly not knowing what it is.

"A crystal?" Tifa said, curiously

Aerith shook her head at Zack and sighed, "_A crystal that's a gateway between life and death. The Goddess, Etro is the holder of that gate and bestows powers to those who become protectors of it. Those that are given that power claims that they can see 'the Light',_"

Both Cloud and Tifa were equally astonished at how this Goddess could give such powers to anyone of her choosing.

"_But,_" Aerith continued, "_The only such people that can get these powers is if one has had a near-death experience. There are two such beings in the other world that possess such powers. One of them is the guardian of the last remaining crystal there. The other was once trying to take it as their own but has now taken on the responsibility of guarding it from others in political terms._"

"So what are these people like?" Cloud asked.

"_Well,_" Zack intervened, "_One of them is a Prince of his realm. The other is one hot, Princess, from her own place. They're in two separate kingdoms and after warring with each other for a while for possession of the crystal, they came to terms with each other with a truce._"

Aerith's face was slightly red after what Zack had said about the Princess. She wanted to slap him right in the face but then opted out of it after he explained that they were at war with each other at one point.

Tifa was taken by surprise at how much Aerith knows about these other people. "How do you know about all of this and what part do Cloud and I play in this as well?"

Cloud looked over at Tifa, then back to Aerith and Zack, "There's got to be something behind all of this. What does Hojo and this Genesis guy want with the crystal?"

"_To have the powers of Etro,_" Aerith said, bluntly. "_And they have already seized control of a neighboring army and took control of one of the crystal guardians' Kingdom. She fled, with some others still loyal to her, last night to the Prince's Kingdom through underground tunnels._"

Tifa gasped, "Did she make it out?"

Aerith smiled, "_Thankfully, yes. She did. Two of the Prince's guards and a friend of his, accompanied her and blew up the tunnel before Genesis and the Army could reach her. He wanted her captured alive as he wanted to use her to fight the Prince and his kingdom once again._"

Cloud and Tifa let out a sigh of relief.

"_Your part though,_" Aerith said, "_is to go to their world and help them fight Genesis and his Army and protect the crystal. The Prince and Princess have been told of your coming. Etro came to me herself and asked if I knew anyone who could aid them. I told her about the both of you and about how you helped save this world many times over. She gladly approved that you two are more than capable to help fight against this threat. Etro showed me what could possibly happen and that's why I sent it to Tifa in a dream._"

Tifa smiled and felt proud of herself, while Cloud felt his confidence and pride rise a bit.

Aerith beamed back at them, "_I know both of you are strong enough to overcome this together. You must leave as soon as possible. Come back here when your ready._"

After everything was told to Cloud and Tifa, Aerith and Zack bid their farewells and disappeared.

"How are we going to tell the others?" Tifa asked as she looked over to Cloud after a short silence.

Cloud looked back at Tifa and replied, "Well, just tell them we're going on a trip for a while and we need to have someone tend the bar, make the deliveries and clean the place."

Once they got back home, they both began going through who would be best to keep their home in one piece and not from becoming nothing but rubble. Cid was out of the question as he smokes and drinks too much. Yuffie would scare the customers away with her hyperactive state. Vincent is too quiet and looks scary as hell. Red XIII really can't do anything since... well, instead of hands for working and cleaning, he's got paws. Cait Sith was a clumsy, incapable robot. Reeve was busy with the WRO so that left only one option. Rufus and his Turks.

"Are you sure you want them to watch our home?" Cloud asked, with a slight annoyance on his face.

Tifa looked back at him, reflecting the same expression, "We have no choice, Cloud. They're the only ones capable of doing it. Plus Elena, Tseng and Rude are well mannered and can keep Reno in line. Rufus doesn't have to be there."

"Alright. But I still don't trust them." Cloud said as he helped Tifa make dinner.

After they finished eating, they gathered up some clothing, money and their best mastered materia and headed back to the church. Aerith and Zack were already waiting outside as they saw them approach on Fenrir.

"_Ready to go?_" Aerith said, smiling.

Both Cloud and Tifa nodded.

"_Good luck you two and hurry back._" said Zack, encouragingly.

As the portal opened, Cloud looked behind to Tifa, "Don't worry. We'll see them all again," Tifa looked at Cloud and smiled. "Hold on tight to me. We're going in."

Cloud and Tifa disappeared through the portal, on their way to save another world.

"_I hope they'll be alright._" said Zack, with a concerned look.

Aerith looked over at him and smiled, "_They will and maybe they'll come back as something more._"

"_Huh? What do you mean 'something more'?_" Zack said, confused.

Aerith giggled as she said, "_You'll see._"


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Ch. 4! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but Army stuff has been getting in the way.

Cloud: No wonder why my butt hurts. Me and Tifa have been sitting on this bike too damn long!

Tifa: Yeah, and our eyes look like swirleys from being in this portal too long as well. I feel like I'm going to puke!

Noctis: When are those two ingrates showing up? I'm tired of looking at old dusty books and a fire that hasn't gone out!

Stella: Are we going to eat and sleep anytime soon? I swear, I'll end up a skeleton sitting in this chair.

ALL OF YOU! STOP BICKERING OR I'LL STOP WRITING AND MAKE YOU STAY LIKE THAT!

All: Ok… *cringe*

Cloud: Sheesh, you'd think she would've had a heart.

WHAT WAS THAT, CLOUD!

Cloud: NOTHING! *sweat*

Good. Because if I hear another word out of any of you, you're going to get a serious ass whooping! Now, on with the story…

Once again, I don't own FFvXIII or SquarEnix. Though, they better hurry up with the game. I can be very impatient sometimes.

oOoOoOo

It was just after midday in early Spring, and Noctis sat quietly in the study across from Stella as he explained to her what Etro has told him through the Crystal. She was perplexed about how these change of events took place. Stella then proceeded with Genesis, the man that took control of her Army and Kingdom, and then wanting to seize control of the Crystal and destroy everything that she holds dear to her heart.

Noctis, showing concern and surprise when Stella told him about the past events, then went on to explain how Etro has summoned two other beings from another world to help aid them in their fight to protect the Crystal and bring peace once again. Stella was anxious to meet the newcomers and make them feel welcome as she has always done for any guest, including Noctis.

"How will we know when they show up?" Stella asked, as she stirred her tea that Noctis had his servants brought to them.

"I honestly don't know. It could be any moment," Noctis replied as he stared into the fireplace watching the flames dance on the burning wood.

Just then, one of the guards pounded on the large mahogany door. "Enter," said Noctis.

The guard came in and stood in between the two young sovereigns and bowed. "My Lord, My Lady. Some of our scouts spotted two people on some kind of machine in the Ardennes Valley just ten miles northeast of here. They're under attack by…" the guard suddenly stopped speaking.

"By my Army?" Stella asked with sadness in her voice. Noctis looked at her with the same expression.

'_It kills me every time I see her so sad like that. I wish I could tell her that everything will be ok, but now is not the time.'_ Noctis said to himself.

"Yes, My Lady. I'm sorry to bring you such disturbing news," the guard said with sympathy.

Noctis suddenly stood up and looked at Stella. "Stay here. I'm going to go see to this. It may be them."

Stella got up from her chair as she watched Noctis and the guard make their way to the door.

"Please be careful, Noct." she said.

Noctis turned and smiled, "I will, Stell. I'll return soon."

Stella blushed as she whispered, _'Come back to me, my love.'_

Noctis quickly changed his clothing and hurriedly moved to his underground storage area and found his bike. It was black and sleek with electric blue lights traced along the body. As he fired up the bike, the lights glowed a striking, lightning blue and the engine purred like a high voltage racing car. He quickly sped off in the direction to help the unknown people that were being attacked by Stella's former forces.

oOoOoOo

"I don't know how much longer we can hold them off!" Cloud said as he breathed heavily, his sword shaking in his hands.

"These soldiers don't seem to be backing down anytime soon," said Tifa as she readied her fists again to attack another armored soldier.

'_This is unbelievable. We get through the portal and we're greeted like this? How can I protect Tifa if I'm in such a weakened state?' _Cloud thought to himself as he looked to Tifa with worry.

Tifa looked back at Cloud, "What's wrong?"

At that moment, everything seemed to go in slow motion. There was a bright flash of light as the soldiers fell one by one by an unknown force. It moved so fast, that Cloud and Tifa could only catch glimpses of a figure being surrounded by several different weapons ranging from spears and swords, to daggers and guns. This figures eyes glowed a dangerous crimson color as he cut down every soldier in his path.

Even with the incredible number of soldiers, Cloud felt that the stranger's strength and power wasn't enough. He managed to hit his Limit Break and used Omnislash; but only one level down from the one he used against Sephiroth. He obliterated at least half of the soldiers, while the unknown fighter finished off the rest.

After the last soldier was killed, the figure stood with his back facing the weary couple, sword in hand as he slowly turned to face the newcomers, eyes no longer red but a dark ocean blue. Cloud stood in front of Tifa, protecting her in case this figure was an enemy.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked with a threatening voice.

The figure chuckled a bit and said, "I should ask you the same thing. But seeing as I helped save the both of you, I am Noctis Lucis Caelum. The last heir to the Caelum Kingdom and protector of the Crystal. And you are?"

Both Cloud and Tifa were speechless as they met Noctis and offered their apologies for being overly cautious.

"I'm Cloud Strife and this is Tifa Lockheart. We're not heirs of anything but we have a family business back where we're from along with two children." Cloud said as he chuckled a bit at the last part. Tifa blushed slightly at the mention of their home.

"Ah. So you're together, then?" Noctis said with a smirk on his face.

Both Cloud and Tifa looked at each other and blushed madly, as they thought that Noctis was thinking the two were married.

"No, but we do live together and the two children are adopted. Cloud and I have been best friends since we were children." said Tifa, humbly.

Noctis nodded. "So, what brings you here?"

"We were told by a friend of ours that a world is being threatened by two beings, one of which I know personally. His name is Professor Hojo. The other is named Genesis." said Cloud, as he gritted his teeth with the mention of Hojo.

"Wait. Did you just say the name, Genesis?" Noctis said. He remembered when Stella was talking to him back in the study about that very man who tried to capture her and that his name was Genesis.

"Yes. Another friend of ours defeated him a long time ago. But he didn't die. Now he's come to this world to take your Crystal along with Hojo." Tifa said.

Noctis looked at Cloud and Tifa with much relief knowing that these were the two beings that Etro spoke of. "Please come with me. We have much to discuss and I would also like you to meet a close friend of mine. She very much like you, Miss Lockheart. Her name is Stella."

Cloud didn't like the sound of Noctis' tone at the last part and immediately threw a icy glare at him as he stood in front of Tifa once again and tried to size up Noctis. Tifa, noticing Cloud's change in attitude, gently touched him on the shoulder to calm him.

"Relax, Cloud. It was just a compliment." Tifa whispered to Cloud.

"Thank you, and please, call me Tifa." Noctis nodded.

Cloud instantly released his tension, as he looked over at Tifa with gentle eyes and went to get back on his bike and place his sword back in the compartments. He looked back at Noctis after him and Tifa got on, letting him know they were ready to go, but also sending a silent threat to stay away from Tifa. Noctis got back on his bike and saw the inquiry from Cloud. He smirked as he took the threat as a challenge.

Noctis began to laugh to himself and looked over his shoulder. "Cloud, I know we just met, but I'd like to have a chance to spar with you when we get to my castle. What do you say?"

Cloud looked at Noctis with a smirk on his face and said, "You're on."

Tifa just shook her head and smiled to herself. _'Cloud, what will I ever do with you? Even to this day, your still proving yourself to me. I love you so much no matter what or who you are.'_

All three sped off back to the castle to meet Stella and discuss what to do about Genesis and Hojo and how to keep the Crystal from falling into their hands.

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Stella was up in her room after taking a relaxing bath. She picked out a book from the study after she cleaned up and was thoroughly entranced by the story. The story was about a young man and his best friend who were sent on a long journey to destroy an evil ring that could destroy their entire world. They had other companions that were off fighting to protect the evil that was trying to capture the two and retrieve the ring for their dark master.

There was a sudden knock at the door as Stella looked up to answer, "Come in, please," she said in a polite tone.

One of her hand maidens entered and curtsied to her, "My Lady, Lord Noctis and two others have returned to the castle."

"I'll be there in a minute," she said smiling.

Stella immediately put her book down and got dressed in a casual maroon button up blouse with black, silk leggings and comfortable dark brown sandals. She brushed her golden hair and curled the ends and put on light make-up. After she looked herself over one last time, she made her way out of the room and down stairs to the Main Hall to greet the newcomers.

It was just around dinner time as the three made it back to the castle safely. After parking their bikes in the underground lot, Noctis, Cloud and Tifa made their way inside. Once they made it to the Main Hall, Cloud and Tifa's eyes nearly popped out of their heads as they looked upon the grand scale of Noctis' castle. It was beyond what they imagined. They've seen fancy things like back in the Nibelhiem Mansion but nothing like this.

Carved columns of ancient gods that reached the ceiling which had a mosaic of a battle between humans, demi-gods and demons. Smooth, dark marble floors so shiny, you could see your reflection on it. Beautiful tapestries and paintings covering high walls along with great statues of Kings long past. And finally, landscape windows that overlooked the gardens of the castle along with the surrounding city and far off snow-capped mountains in the distance.

"This place is amazing," Tifa said, awestruck with the beauty and elegance of the castle.

Cloud was utterly, speechless.

"Indeed it is. This castle has been around for many Eons," said a soft, feminine voice.

Both Cloud and Tifa looked to the voice and saw a beautiful, young woman standing next to Noctis.

"May I introduce to you, Princess Stella Nox Fleuret of the Tenebrae Kingdom. She was betrayed by her country and her Army taken by Genesis. So she fled here after I sent her a warning when the Goddess, Etro spoke to me from the Crystal of this threat." Noctis explained.

Cloud and Tifa curtsied and bowed to her. Stella smiled back at them, "There's no need for formalities, your guests here and you will be treated with great hospitality."

Cloud looked at her curiously, _'She does act a lot like Tifa. Never one for being very formal but yet, welcoming with open arms to anyone.'_

He then looked over at Tifa who began to converse with the Princess. _'Tifa is truly, one of a kind. Gods, I love her.'_

Noctis noticed how Cloud looked at Stella for a short while and felt a tinge of jealousy stir up in him. He threw Cloud a cold glare as he stood close to Stella. Cloud shot back a glare as he also stood closer to Tifa. Both young women were oblivious to the men and their hard glares as they continued talking to one another.

After a while, Noctis cleared his throat, "Can we take our conversations to my study? I'll have dinner made and served for us and then we can discuss our plans to stop Genesis and Hojo. Oh and, if you don't mind, Cloud, Tifa, we'd like to know a bit of your backgrounds from your world."

Cloud and Tifa nodded in agreement. "We would like to know your's as well, if that's ok," said Tifa.

"We'd be happy to," Stella said politely.

Whew! A bit of jealousy and a challenge even between the two hotties. Oh and who can guess what Noctis' bike looks like and what book was Stella reading?

First hint… the bike is in an upcoming movie that's a sequel from another movie made in 1982 by Disney. It starred Jeff Bridges and Bruce Boxleitner. This movie was also the main attraction at this year's ComiCon.

Second hint… the book that Stella was reading is a popular trilogy movie set that won over 7 Oscars at the Academy Awards and it starred Elijah Wood and Orlando Bloom.


	5. Chapter 5

*****I deeply apologize for the late updates. I will try harder to get this story completed. With the new Versus trailer out, there may be a few changes in the previous chapters as well as later chapters, but the topic of the story will remain*****

**As always… I don't own any Final Fantasy characters! They belong solely to SquarEnix and Tetsuya Nomura.**

Ch. 4 - Stories Told and Secrets Shared.

As night fell upon the Caelum Kingdom, Cloud and Tifa, sat next to each other among an elegant table near the fireplace in the Study and ate a simple meal of selected meats and vegetables with a superb red wine. Noctis and Stella sat across from them, eating quietly, but would periodically watch how both Cloud and Tifa would look up from their plates and glance around to marvel at the decorations that adorned the Study. Noctis suddenly cleared his throat.

"So, tell us about yourselves. How do you two know each other?" he asked.

Tifa decided to start off since she knew that Cloud was uncomfortable with that subject. "Well, as I told you before, Cloud and I have known each other since we were children . We grew up in a small town called Nibelheim. I met Cloud when him and his mother moved there. He was a kind of shy, but there something about him that made me curious to meet him." Cloud blushed faintly as Tifa looked over at him, smiling.

"Where was his father?" Stella asked innocently. Cloud immediately frowned and looked away.

"He never knew his father or what happened to him," said Tifa as she reached over and rubbed his back affectionately. Cloud looked back and gave her a gentle smile.

Tifa continued, "I myself, lived with my father; my mother died when I was very young. One night, I went up Mt. Nibel to try and find my mother. Some of my other friends told me that's where people went after they died, so I went up there while they followed but then next thing I know, I was alone on an old bridge and it started breaking."

Stella gasped. "They left you there? How horrible!" Noctis took Stella's hand to calm her and looked back to Tifa, "Please continue."

Tifa nodded, "Actually, I wasn't alone. I heard someone yell for me and turned around to see who it was. It was Cloud. He was running up to me and yelling at me not to move, but the bridge was so old that I didn't know when it was going to break. Cloud started to come on the bridge slowly and as soon as we were within arms reach, the bridge collapsed and we both fell."

Noctis shook his head in disbelief, "How is that you're still alive? Was the fall not deep enough or did you hit a ledge?"

This time Cloud spoke, "Tifa didn't remember much of what happened after the fall. She was unconscious when I woke so, I took hold of her, climbed back up and carried her back to the town. Her father was the first one to see me coming from the mountain. There were other townspeople among him probably making a search party for her. He ran up to me and snatched her out of my hands, then struck me hard across my face," Tifa saw how Cloud's jaw tightened and his fists clenched. "The other families scowled and yelled at me because they thought I took her up there. Only my mother knew that I didn't do any wrong."

'_I didn't know my father hit him. How dare he! I'm sorry he did that to you Cloud,' _Tifa thought to herself.

"I can't believe someone would do that to you after you saved Tifa, especially her own father. Why were those people so cruel to you, Cloud?" Stella said sadly, as she reminisced about a similar memory with her parents.

Tifa picked the story back up, "Ever since Cloud and his mother came to the town, they looked at them like they didn't belong there. Some of the townspeople threw rotten food at his mother and the kids would pick on Cloud a lot at school. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen to me. After I woke from my coma and heard about what happened with Cloud, I was infuriated with my father. He then told me that I was not allowed to speak to Cloud… ever again."

Stella went on to ask why her father would say such a thing and why the townspeople and children would be so mean and disrespectful to Cloud and his mother. Noctis somehow felt that Cloud's story was almost similar to his own. But then he was snapped out of his revere when Stella touched his shoulder. He smiled back to her, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?" she inquired.

Noctis reached over to lightly touch her cheek, "You'll know soon." Stella smiled back at him.

Tifa continued on about how they both met one night on top of the well near the center of the town and how Cloud told her he was leaving to join SOLDIER and be a hero; let alone her hero. She talked about the promise they both made, how Nibelheim was attacked by a man named Sephiroth who also nearly killed her at a Mako reactor on Mt. Nibel. Then meeting up with Cloud again several years later after leaving to Midgar. Tifa then talked about AVALANCHE and Aerith and how Cloud saved the world from defeating Sephiroth and then defeating him again after the Remnants, two years later.

Cloud intervened from time to time talking about his friend Zack Fair and how they met, how they escaped from the Shin-Ra Mansion in Nibelheim, how Zack was always being a little sarcastically arrogant about being a hero, but yet, ended up sacrificing his life to save Cloud. Then he talked about how Tifa helped him find out who he really was after he was told by Shin-Ra that he never made it to SOLDIER and how she delved into his memories when they fell in the LifeStream at the Northern Crater. He continued to talk about Aerith's death and how he felt guilty about letting both Zack and Aerith die. Finally, he talked about how Geostigma nearly took his life two years ago, along with how he left Tifa and their two adopted children behind.

"Why did you leave, Cloud?" Noctis asked, as his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"I felt that I couldn't protect them. Aerith and Zack sacrificing themselves, Biggs, Wedge and Jessie from AVALANCHE getting killed in the Sector 7 incident, one of the children also getting Geostigma and…" Cloud then looked over at Tifa, "Especially Tifa getting hurt several times, including almost getting killed after a fight with one of the Remnants," He remembered that memory vividly, as a deep frown appeared on his face.

"But I'm here now and so are you," whispered Tifa, smiling and gently touching Clouds' face as he continued looking at her with gentle eyes.

'_You're so amazing, Tifa. I don't know where I would be without you. I love you,' _Cloud said to himself.

Noctis looked on with a soft smile on his face as he witnessed the close connection between the two.

'_Someday, Stella and I will look at each other like that. I can't imagine myself without her,'_ he mused to himself.

Stella also watched the loving expression shared between Cloud and Tifa as she thought to herself, _'Those two are meant for each other completely. I hope to be like that with Noctis,'_

"Well," Noctis interrupted as Cloud and Tifa both jumped and blushed slightly after being caught. "That's quite a story you told. I know it's late to say this but, please accept Stella and I's condolences for your friends. Her and I know about loss as well, for we have suffered it."

"That's very kind of you, thank you," Tifa said after both her and Cloud nodded in acceptance.

"Now that you know Tifa and I better, we'd like to hear about your story," said Cloud, patiently.

oOoOoOo

All four of them simultaneously turned their heads to the majestic grandfather clock at the other side of the Study, and listened as it struck the late hour. Noctis looked back at Cloud, "Are you sure you want to hear our story? It's a bit late."

"Tifa?" Cloud asked as he looked to her for her answer.

Tifa looked at Cloud a moment before she nodded her head, "We can spare some time to listen. You were patient enough to listen to our stories."

Noctis let out a long sigh as he hesitated for a minute. Stella took hold of his hand as she watched his head drop, his eyes close and his perfect lips turn to a saddened frown. She knew that his life wasn't very happy.

"Like you Cloud, Noctis' upbringing wasn't pleasant either. He was constantly surrounded by royalty and he never got to see much of the outside world. His father…"

"Stella…" interrupted Noctis, quietly.

Stella ceased her talking as Noctis raised his head to look back across the table to the two companions, "It's true what Stella said. My upbringing wasn't that great. As for my father… I will talk about him later."

He paused for a moment "Stella knows a lot of things about me, but I'm going to tell you things that I've never talked to anyone else about before, not even to her. So I hope you all can bear with me," Stella gently squeezed his hand in approval. He nodded back as he looked to Cloud and Tifa and saw their approval.

"Very well," he said, "Growing up in royalty would seem like your biggest dream coming true. It's more like a nightmare coming from the deepest depths of Hell. My father was cruel in every way to me and my mother, but loved his country. The Crystal has been in my family for generations but there was a time that it was stolen from us."

"What is this Crystal?" Cloud asked.

"I'll tell you about it, all in due time," Noctis responded.

He took a calming breath and continued, "I was 2 years old when my mother died. My Aunt Leila, who educated me, would tell me about how kind and loving she was and how she adored 2 things… life and love. Around the time I was three, Stella was born but I didn't meet her until my 18th birthday. _'I still remember that beautiful night, too,' _he mused. At the age of 5, my father was teaching me to fight and how to rule with a steadfast hand. But whenever I did something that didn't please him, he would beat me."

"How could a father do something like that to their children!" Tifa said, angrily. Cloud grasped her hand and whispered in her ear to calm down. Tifa looked at Cloud and apologized for her abruptness.

"I didn't know he beat you, Noct. Why didn't you tell your Aunt?" Stella said, concerned.

Noctis frowned, "There was nothing that could be done. He was the king. Everything went HIS way. One particular night, I was out with my 3 best friends that I grew up with and we went to a party; I was 15 at that time. We were having a good time and had some drinks and this guy about my age came up to me. He was the son of a Baron that lived between Tenebrae and Niflheim. He started prodding me about my family and I lost control."

"I know how that feels," Cloud responded, recalling all the fights he got into as a young boy.

"Needless to say, my father was not happy. He beat me so bad that night, I couldn't move for 4 days," Noctis bit out, his jaw and fists clenching.

"Then came the war," Noctis said after collecting himself for a moment, "It started when Stella's father came to a conference regarding new laws and policies on border control, but little did my father know that spies were sent by her father to infiltrate the castle to locate the Crystal and steal it. This was planned months back and well thought of. The spies managed to take the Crystal without anyone seeing them. Once my father found out the betrayal of the Tenebrae Kingdom, he declared war.

"My father made me train harder. To become ruthless in battle and show no mercy to those who betrayed our kingdom," said Noctis after a long sigh, "For 3 years the war went on, but then, my father was killed. The war came to a stand still and Stella's father proposed that he gives back the Crystal and make a truce with my kingdom. Our families agreed upon an armistice treaty and an uneasy peace was established."

Tifa broke the silence after a moment, "So the was the war still going on between your countries even though you have a treaty in place?"

"Sadly, yes." said Stella. "My father sent me to Noctis' 18th birthday party to get acquainted with him, although not only was it his birthday but also his coronation as Prince. And so my father wanted me to kill him once he got coronated and make it look like an accident, but I couldn't do it. The Light told me it wasn't right."

"The Light?" Tifa asked.

Noctis stepped in, "As Legend is foretold, 'Only those who see the Light will be bestowed with the gift of Etro'. But in order to even see that light, one must have a near-death experience. Stella and I have experienced it.

Cloud and Tifa looked on in shock and amazement, but continued to listen.

"You never told me about your experience, Noct." Stella said.

"It's not a pleasant one, I can tell you that," said Noctis, frowning. "It was at the time when the town of Salias was being attacked. It was one of my kingdoms strongest outposts and my father was leading the army. I was only 10 at the time. I was back in the castle when one of the guards came storming in telling me that my father was killed. At first, I didn't feel anything about his death. I was shocked but not sad or happy. I think I was more scared knowing that I was the next in line for the throne and I wasn't even grown up yet. I suddenly ran out of the castle having no specific direction. Next thing I know, I'm falling. After that, everything went white."

Cloud being familiar with seeing white surroundings was curious about Noctis' experience. "What did you see? Did you hear anything or see anyone?"

"Funny you should ask," Noctis smirked, "It felt like I was floating. My eyes were closed and everything was quiet. Not a sound."

Cloud and Tifa's eyes widened when they heard him explain the white enclosure. Tifa remembered when Cloud told her that after he was shot and blown up by the 2 remaining Remnants, Yazoo and Loz, he was floating in some white, quiet space and heard Aerith and Zack speak to each other.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Stella said, knocking both Cloud and Tifa out of their shock. Noctis and Stella laughed a bit at their embarrassed faces.

Noctis then continued, "But to answer your questions, Cloud, yes I did hear someone. It was Etro. She told me that I was chosen to be the protector of the Crystal and that another will be chosen soon. She told me I will be given powers beyond any man's limits and when she feels that I've served her long enough, she will call me back to her. After that, I was standing on the cliff overlooking the ocean and I knew then that things would change."

Remembering the challenge from earlier in the day, Cloud said to Noctis that he's looking forward to seeing these powers that Noctis was given. Noctis smiled back in return and said he hasn't forgotten the sparring activity. Both girls just sighed at the two competitors.

After the long story telling, the young couples decided to take a break, stretch their stiff limbs and get some fresh air out on the balcony adjacent to the Study. They filled their glasses with more wine and told funny moments that happened in their lives. Once they finally relaxed, they made their way back inside to listen to Stella's story about how she was brought up and how she received "the Light".

oOoOoOo

Noctis left for a moment and returned with more firewood for the fire as the night grew colder. Once the fire was tended and burning brightly with warmth, they all sat and awaited for Stella to start.

"Well, where should I start?" Stella began as she fiddled with her fingers nervously.

Noctis reached over to touch her hand and said, "Take your time, Stell," She looked over to him and smiled.

"I remember a time when my mother told me about the day I was born. Her and my father rejoiced with the whole kingdom that I would bring new hopes and dreams to the land. And as I grew, everything around me was glorious and peaceful. I was taught in all ways of the arts, music and compassion for people from my mother while my father taught me in the arts of weaponry, politics and law. But little did I know, that evil was lurking the halls of my home." At that point Stella's face grew with sadness and fear.

"One night after my 12th birthday, I couldn't sleep. There were nights that I couldn't sleep for unknown reasons. But then, I heard my mother and father arguing. I crawled out of my bed and went across the hall to my parents room. Their door was slightly open and I could see them yelling at one another about how my father stole a powerful crystal from the Caelum Kingdom and how my mother was telling him to give it back," Stella then went quiet as she tried to control herself, "Then I saw the worst thing that I never thought would ever happen. He started beating my mother and raping her and I burst in the room screaming at him to stop."

"Oh my! Why didn't you tell anyone, Stella!" Tifa cried.

Stella began to tremble as she said, "It gets worse. As soon as my father saw me, he grabbed me and raped me as well. My mother tried to get him off me but he hit her so hard she was knocked unconscious. Afterwards, he told me that if I said anything to anyone, he would kill my mother. I ran out of the room as fast as I could, crying. I went to the gardens, where I loved to tend the flowers and herbs, and tripped into an old well that was deep and dried up."

Noctis looked on in shock and anger never knowing that her father laid his filthy hands on his own wife and Stella. _'That man is lucky he's dead now, because I would kill him 100 times over!' _he said to himself, furiously.

Cloud and Tifa were completely thrown back by what happened to Stella and noticed that Noctis' eyes were changing color and a kind of faint blue aura was surrounding him. They had a feeling that he was almost to the breaking point. But then, Stella saw what was happening and reached over to softly touch Noctis' hand to calm him down. After he apologized for his short outburst, Stella continued her story.

"As I was falling, I was suddenly engulfed in white light. Then after a moment, I heard a voice speak. It was Etro. And much like Noctis, she chose me to be the second protector of the Crystal and bestowed powers to me with the same fate. After that, I made it a point to change things for the better. And after Noctis and I met, and even fought each other a few times during the war, we finally made amends with our kingdoms after my father and mother died." Stella concluded and ended with a confident smile.

"It seems we've all suffered to a degree in our lives that made us who we are today. But now, this new threat is upon us and we need to make a stand to stop it by all means necessary. For now, we need our rest. Tomorrow, we start our journey," Noctis said as he stood up, along with Stella, "Follow me and I'll take you to your rooms."

oOoOoOo

Cloud and Tifa got up out of their seats and followed the young sovereigns out to the Main Hall and up the Grand Staircase. Once again, Cloud and Tifa were spellbound with all the history and art in the castle that were in every corner, hallway, ceiling and floors. Finally, they stopped in front of a beautiful mahogany door of exquisite design.

"Cloud, this will be your room. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask one of my servants. They will be there to assist you," Noctis spoke as he gestured his hand to the room. Cloud nodded in thanks.

"Tifa, your room will be next to his. And there's also one thing," Noctis paused and entered Cloud's room, "Should anything happen to either of you, there's a door here that leads to Cloud's room and vice-versa." he finished as Cloud and Tifa saw the mentioned door. Both nodded and Tifa smiled in gratitude.

"Sleep well. We'll see you in the morning and begin our preparations and planning," Noctis said as he and Stella bid their good nights.

Tifa then asked, "Where will you be just in case we need help?"

"Noctis and I will just be down the hall. He will be in the first room on the left and I'll be in the next room down." Stella replied back.

Tifa thanked Stella and looked back to Cloud, "Well, good night, Cloud. See you bright and early,"

"Tifa," Cloud said, quietly.

"What is it?" Tifa asked.

"Are you sure you'll sleep okay? You look kind of nervous," Cloud responded after observing how Tifa was fidgeting.

"I don't know. This place is amazing yet frightening, too," Tifa replied as she continued to rub and clasped her hands together.

After thinking for a moment, Cloud made a bold move, "Stay with me tonight,"

Tifa's eyes went wide, "What?"

"It may help you relax and get some sleep," said Cloud, scratching the back of his head and blushing madly.

Tifa giggled at his predicament and then released a long sigh, "I appreciate it but, I'll be okay. As Noctis said, if anything happens, I'll come to you. Good night, Cloud."

Cloud smiled as he watched Tifa make her way inside her room, _'I'm not letting you out of my site again, Tifa. I love you with all my heart and I've lost too much in my life to lose you, too.' _he lamented to himself as he turned in for the night.

'_Always my hero to the end, Cloud. I will never love another more than I do, you.' _Tifa mused as she slipped into a comfortable nightgown, crawled onto the large bed and drifted off to sleep.

Noctis and Stella watched on from a distance as they observed the two young warriors from another world and prayed that their strength will be enough to defeat this new and dangerous entity.

'_They have such a true love for each other. My love for Stella is just as true and she will know it before this threat is over,' _Noctis thought to himself as he glanced at Stella.

Stella had her own thoughts, _'My heart goes out to our new friends and I hope that I can share my heart with Noctis and be by his side, always. I love him so much.'_

As the Gods, threw over a blanket of gentle darkness and sparkling stars, the young warriors slept peacefully among the night. They suffered greatly in their lives and yet, they were spared and turned out to be strong, loving and caring individuals. But this new adventure will test them beyond their limits.

Somewhere on top of a building near the castle, Genesis and Professor Hojo watched as two rooms in the castle went dark, "It's time. Soon, you Genesis, will also have the powers of Etro and we will conquer this world." Hojo laughed, maniacally.

Genesis looked on with evil glint in his eye, _'Once I'm infused with the Crystals' power, I will have no need for you, you old perverted bastard. As for the beautiful princess, she will be mine.'_

_Both turned to leave as they began to plan their attack and take the Crystal into their possession._


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER UP! GO, GO! READ! :D**

*****I do not own FFVII or FF Versus XIII. They are property of Nomura-san and Square Enix*

Forever Peace, Forever Love

Ch. 6 – The History

Genesis Rhapsodos, former SOLDIER First-Class and former rival of Sephiroth, sat in the Day Room of Stella's castle deep in thought.

*Flashback*

As Genesis and the Niflheim Army left the catacombs after his failed attempt at capturing the elegant Tenebrean Princess, he saw a murial on a wall that depicted strange beings. The language, from what he could tell, was of a carefully written, old script. An officer saw him looking and the wall with interest.

"What kind of ancient drawing is this?" Genesis asked the officer.

"It's the Fabula Nova Crystallis, sir," he replied.

Seeing as Genesis did not know the history of this world, the officer consented to tell him, while returning to the castle.

"Muin was the Goddess of the Visible world. She ruled for countless centuries until her son, the God Buniberzei, defeated her in battle and sent her to the Invisible world."

Genesis creased his eyebrows, "What are the Visible and Invisible worlds?"

"The Visible world is the land of the living, which we reside in, while the Invisible world is the land of the dead," the officer said.

"I see. Continue," Genesis said.

"Buniberzei became the new God of the Visible world but, he had a suspicion that Muin placed a curse upon the world believing that it was destined to die."

Genesis nodded at the officer.

"So he decided that he needs to find her and destroy her for good. However, he was not able to leave the Visible world, so he created three entities. The first one was fal'Cie Pulse. Buniberzei tasked him with searching for the door to the Invisible world. Second was fal'Cie Etro. Unfortunately, he created her in the image of Muin and feared her. He didn't give her any tasks and was rendered powerless. Finally, he made fal'Cie Lindzei. He was given the task to protect the world and Buniberzei from any threats."

The enigmatic, red-haired warrior began to understand this ancient lore. "What are fal'Cie? And what happened to Etro, since she had no powers?"

The officer cleared his throat, "Fal'Cie are supernatural beings. They are responsible for the creation and maintenance of the land where us humans dwell, and indirectly govern our lives. As Pulse and Lindzei were fal'Cie, they were given powers by Buniberzei to create more fal'Cie. With Etro, however, she was discarded. But in an act of self-loathing suicide, she created humankind. Afterwards, she disappeared into the Invisible world.

"Once she arrived there, she came across Muin, who was being swallowed up into Chaos. Muin told Etro that it was not that the world was destined to die, but fate. In her last moment, Muin tasked Etro with keeping the world from falling into chaos, but Etro didn't understand what she meant."

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky," Genesis murmured.

"What was that, my Lord?" the officer asked, curiously.

Genesis looked over at the officer and shook his head, "Just talking to myself. Continue."

"Yes, sir. So instead of following Muin's words, Etro felt compassion for the humans and gave them what we call 'heart'. And thus, the world was in balance."

Once they reached the castle grounds, Genesis and the officer walked to the Day Room. He moved over to the sitting area next to the open balcony doors and looked at the officer.

"Tell me something. Do you believe in that mythology?"

The officer looked back at him, a bit perplexed, "To be honest, sir, I think it's just a bunch of hocus pocus to me. I'm not one to believe in Gods of higher powers."

"Hmm… Is there anything else that I must know?" Genesis inquired.

"There is a legend that tells of Etro choosing certain people that see the 'Light'."

Genesis' interest piqued, "What does that entail?"

"It's said that when the souls of humans depart from this world, the 'Door of Souls' opens and welcomes them to the land of the dead; hence, the Invisible world. But those who have a near-death experience and see this 'Light', they are given powers from Etro and are chosen to become protectors of a crystal that was bestowed upon a ruling nation from Pulse and Lindzei."

Knowing only so much about the crystal, Genesis asked the officer, "What is the purpose of the crystal and why was it only given to a ruling monarchy?"

"Sir, the crystal was given to a ruling kingdom so that Pulse and Lindzei can not only give the rulers power to reign, but to also continue searching for the door to the Goddess, Muin. The crystal is like a tracking device; searching for the Invisible world and also serves as a communication device between the two Gods."

Genesis nodded and grinned, "You seem to have a great knowledge of the crystal."

The officer frowned and turned his eyes to the floor, "Yes, sir. My country, Niflheim was once a ruling nation with a crystal…"

The officer then looked back at Genesis with an utter hatred in his eyes, "… till the Caelum's took it away."

'_This crystal is more powerful than I expected'_, he thought. "Hmm… I understand. Go back to our forces and tell them to standby. I will call for you again soon," Genesis commanded.

The officer saluted, "Yes, sir!"

*End flashback*

Genesis picked up his book of LOVELESS and read the first act.

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_

_The Goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_."

"Ugh! You're still reading that infernal waste of a book, Genesis? How sad to see you still clinging to that thing. It's no wonder Angeal and Dr. Hollander got sick and tired of you repeating that rubbish. That's including Sephiroth, too. My poor boy almost memorized the whole thing because of you!" interrupted Prof. Hojo, as he briskly walked into the Day Room.

Genesis snapped at the mention of Sephiroth, "Silence your tongue, you old, decrepit man! This is a true masterpiece of art and I will not have you defile it! And I don't want to hear HIS name ever again! I'm far better than he ever was!"

Prof. Hojo huffed at him, "Then you need to stay focused on the task at hand, which is retrieving the crystal!" Genesis glared at him.

"I was told that the Princess' capture failed. I am not pleased with this. If Sephiroth were alive…"

Hojo was suddenly slammed into a wall with one of Genesis' hand wrapped tightly around his throat, choking him.

Genesis' eyes flared a dangerous, deep emerald and growled lowly, "What did I tell you about saying HIS name again! I will tear you limb from limb if I hear HIS name one more time. That is my final warning to you, Hojo."

He released the dazed professor and walked back to his lounge chair, while listening to Hojo gain his breath back.

"As for the Princess, be patient, you senile pessimist. I will capture her in due time."

Once Hojo regained his composure he said, "See to it that you do, or we are both dead men."

Genesis listened again, as Hojo left the room and then went back to reading his beloved book.

oOoOoOo

When Hojo returned to his lab, he sat in a chair to his desk that had piles of books and papers regarding the Fabula Nova Crystallis mythology and the Caelum and Fleuret bloodlines. He found that the Caelum's still have possession of the last crystal and that Noctis, the last heir, and Stella have the powers of Etro; as was told in secret files that were found in closed off areas in the Fleuret homestead.

The important thing to him was getting the crystal and imbuing Genesis with its powers and return to Gaia to destroy Cloud and his friends.

A knock was heard on his door, "Enter."

A Niflheim grunt opened the door and entered the lab, saluting Hojo, "Sir. I have reports claiming that one of our excursion forces in the northwest mountains were obliterated."

Hojo turned around to face the soldier, "How was that possible?"

"I don't know, sir. But a scout reported that he saw two people on a black locomotive following the Caelum heir on his vehicle back to his fortress."

The scientists' eyebrows creased, "What did the two on the locomotive look like?"

The grunt thought for a moment, "The first individual is male and has blonde, spiky hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore a navy, sleeveless shirt with a black cauldron on his left shoulder, black pants and steel-toed black boots. The other is a female with long, ebony hair, dark crimson eyes and had a black vest with a white undershirt, black capris, and black and white ankle-high shoes. And both of them seem to be wearing a pink ribbon around both of their left biceps."

Hojo's eyes widened in shock, "Leave, now!"

The grunt quickly left the unstable scientist.

"No! NO! You will not ruin this for me, Cloud! You and all your little AVALANCHE companions will burn to the ground!" he proclaimed as he began to laugh maniacally.

As the sky cast its evening shadow, the world was oblivious to the coming events that will change everyone's lives forever.

*** I know I didn't put much of Hojo in this chapter because I wanted to show more of Genesis' interest in the Fabula Nova Crystallis mythology, how he's trying to relate it to LOVELESS, and his personal ambitions regardless of what Hojo wants to do. I will put more of him in future chapters.***

*** I also want to apologize for making everyone wait so long. It really wasn't my intention to do that. I'm still in school trying to finish getting my degree and also I'm VP of the Anime Club, too. I'm still going to complete this story whether it gets reviews or not (but I would like them :D). I'm just hoping we get more Versus info soon. E3 2012? 'crossing fingers'***

**ANYWAYS… HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS CHAPTER :D**


	7. Chapter 7

*OMG! I'm so sorry, everyone! It's almost been a year since I last updated. I'm such a terrible author. T_T I don't want to stop writing this story, but I have been going through some rough times. Again, thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I hope to get more… :D*

oOoOoOo

Cloud: About time you get another chapter going!

Me: *cries*

Tifa: Cloud!

Cloud: What? It's true.

Stella: Don't be so mean to her. She's been trying.

Cloud: *grumbles*

Noctis: Anyways, SilverIceDragon doesn't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. Square Enix holds the copyright.

oOoOoOo

Ch. 7 – Breakfast and Preparations

"_C…Cloud…"_

"_Tifa! Please… stay with me!"_

_He couldn't believe this was happening. Cloud was down on his knees holding Tifa tightly to him as she began to fade away. He was too late… again._

"_Tifa… no! NO! Don't leave me!" he screamed._

_A menacing laugh was the last thing he heard before everything faded to black._

Dawn approached to welcome the new day. The sun rose above the distant mountains; touching the cityscape with its outstretched rays until it finally it embraced the Caelum citadel. Cloud was slowly awakened by the light filling his room. He rolled over on his back to stretch and yawn. Last nights' dream was far from pleasant. What did it mean? Does it have any relevance to the dream Tifa had? He would have to ask her. As he opened his eyes, what he saw gave him a bit of a surprise. The room was impressive, but it was almost the same kind of grandeur that he saw at the Nibelhiem mansion. Only the room was a little bit bigger.

As Cloud got out of bed, he walked straight to the bathroom to prepare for the day. As he turned on the light in the bathroom, he got quite the shock this time. What he saw in there was not just an ordinary bathroom. Part of one wall was adorned with a large saltwater tank with various sea life inside, wide-mouth stainless-steel sink, with a large oval shaped mirror above it, and a marble tiled, jacuzzi-sized bath tub/shower. The shower head, along with four others positioned at the sides, provided for a more thorough cleaning. Cloud also found the toilet and a urinal. To the left of the bathroom entrance was a small walk in closet that had all the necessities for hygiene not to mention it was also attached to the main walk in closet. It was filled with all kinds of clothing for each occasion and was all tailored to a male physique; preferably his. He was completely spellbound from everything. '_This is insane. I mean, just the bathroom and closet alone_,' he said to himself as he got undressed and got in the shower.

Moments later, he was dressed, shaven and prepared for the day. He walked over to Tifa's room to see if she was awake.

After knocking on the door for about a minute he said, "Tifa?" Silence was his answer.

He knocked again, "Tifa? Are you in there?" Still no answer.

Cloud then proceeded into her room and found she was not there. He looked in the bathroom and the closet and came up empty handed.

Just as he walked out of her room, he saw Noctis approaching.

"Hey, have you seen Tifa?"

Noctis shook his head, "Sorry, I haven't? Did you see Stella at all?"

Cloud responded in the negative.

Both pondered where the girls could be until Cloud took in a deep breath through his nose and picked up a familiar scent. Suddenly, Cloud's eyes widened and a goofy smile appeared on his face. He looked over at Noctis who was still deep in thought.

"Do you smell that?" Cloud said as he nudged Noctis to get his attention.

Noctis looked back at him curiously, and then sniffed the air. Understanding dawned on him and he looked over to Cloud saying, "Race you to the kitchen?"

"First one there gets seconds." Cloud responded.

Noctis nodded to the terms. "Ready? Go!"

Both young men burst down the stairs hoping to be the first to win and revel in eating the delicious breakfast… and seconds.

oOoOoOo

Tifa woke up early, got cleaned up and dressed. She practically had the same reaction as Cloud did when she got a good look at her surroundings. Once she left her room, she wandered around the castle and watched as the servants prepared for the upcoming day. Just as she was coming to the library, she saw Stella coming out.

"Oh. Good morning, Ms. Lockheart." Stella said cheerfully as she closed the door behind her.

"Good morning to you too, My Lady," replied Tifa with a gentle smile. "Please, call me Tifa."

"Alright and in return, you can call me Stella."

Tifa smiled and nodded.

After a short pause, Stella brought up an idea, "Say Tifa, have you had breakfast yet?"

Tifa responded, "Not yet. I was looking around at the castle for a moment, but I'd like to get something to eat."

"Follow me. I'll show you to the kitchen." Stella said as they made their way to said location.

Once they made it to the main kitchen, Tifa almost fainted at how enormous it was. It looked like a kitchen that was found at extravagant restaurants only ten times larger and more spacious. She also noticed that it was very nit-picky clean. Like back at her bar, Tifa liked to keep it impossibly clean.

Stella broke the silence, "So is there anything you'd like to have made?"

Tifa looked back at Stella, "Oh. If you don't mind, I'd like to make something myself."

"Not at all," Stella replied.

Tifa smiled in thanks and began to get the necessary ingredients and items she needed for her breakfast, until Stella came up with an idea.

"Hmm… you know, why don't we make something for the boys when they wake up?"

"That sounds great. I know they're going to be hungry. Especially Cloud. He loves my cooking." Tifa said.

Stella laughed, "We'll make them a meal they will never forget!"

Tifa responded cheerfully, "Let's do this!"

The girls and two cooks spent at least an hour and a half preparing this smorgasbord of a breakfast. Everything from pancakes to waffles, eggs to bacon and sausage, muffins and other pastries, fruits of all types, to coffee, tea, juice and milk. It was all made for them.

After looking at the feast, Tifa and Stella looked at each other and beamed with pride at their accomplishment. And not a moment too soon, the girls heard some hurried footsteps to their location.

'_Here they come. I hope Cloud likes what he sees._' Tifa thought to herself.

Stella was a bit nervous as she thought, '_I hope Noctis enjoys what we made._'

Cloud and Noctis finally reached the kitchen and saw the most amazing meal that they ever laid eyes on. Both of them were nearly salivating from just the aroma.

"Did you two make all this?" Noctis said, looking at Stella. '_You're so amazing, Stella._'

Tifa shook her head, "Yes. We made this along with two other cooks. We needed the extra hands to make it in a decent time for you guys."

Cloud smiled and thought, '_Gaia, I love you so much, Tifa._' She lightly blushed when he looked at her.

"Well, don't just stand dumbfounded. Dig in." Stella said joyously.

Everyone began filling their plates and eating. Meanwhile, Noctis and Cloud would sneak glances at their beloved ones, while in turn Tifa and Stella would look back at them.

oOoOoOo

Once breakfast done and cleaned up, the four of them headed to the north section of the castle. Noctis took the lead, as he had to get to Ignis and the security room to see if anything happened between now and last night. Stella saw his tensed posture and it worried her.

"Noctis," she called as he stopped and looked behind him. "Is everything ok? You look a bit upset."

Noctis sighed, "I'm not upset. Just worried about this Genesis guy and his army." Then he looked over at Cloud and Tifa, who also looked at him with curiosity "We're heading to the security room. You'll be meeting one of my closest friends. The others you'll meet later today."

Both of them nodded their heads in understanding. Noctis then turned back around and continued walking, albeit in a calmer manner, so as not to worry Stella.

'_She's already worrying too much. I don't want to see her stressed because of me. It's already bad enough that her kingdom was taken.'_ Noctis thought solemnly.

Then he felt Stella placing her hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. He turned to look at her and gave her a gentle smile.

'_I know he's trying hard to fix this problem. But it seems he taking too much of the burden. Please rely on me, Noctis. I love you. Rely on our new friends, too.'_

After the brief interlude, everyone remained silent for the rest of the walk.

Finally, they reached the security room. Noctis pulled out a card and swiped it though a small card reading device attached to the main door. Then he placed his right hand on a scanner that appeared next to the card reader. Not a second later, the door opened and all four of them stepped inside.

What Cloud and Tifa saw was beyond incredible. A massive, circular holographic map of the entire world lied in the middle of the room. Smaller holographic screens that showed video feeds of cameras located throughout the castle grounds; others in the city. Computers set up in a corner with three security personnel with hearing devices, and a small table that showed 3D holographic images of the castle structure and other buildings. Noctis walked past the security experts and headed to a small room. He urged the others to follow him.

Noctis knocked on the door. Suddenly, it opened to reveal his friend, Ignis.

"Cloud. Tifa. This is Ignis. He's in charge of the security and is one of my best friends. We grew up together here. His father was Head of Security for my father."

Ignis nodded to the couple and shook their hands, "Welcome. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. We've been waiting for your arrival since Noctis told us about his encounter with the crystal."

"Has anything happened since last night?" Noctis questioned.

Ignis picked up his portable tablet. "We've been seeing some activity in the Tenebrae kingdom, but only from the outside. I've been trying to hack into the security system but something, or someone, keeps blocking me."

"Keep trying. I need you to get through and find out what Genesis and this Hojo guy are up to." Noctis replied.

"I will."

Once they left the security room, Noctis stopped and turned to Cloud and Tifa.

"Just so you know, in that same room, there's a hidden door next to the room Ignis is in. That room leads to the lower levels where the crystal is kept. It's currently under a high state of security. Only myself, Stella, Ignis and special security forces are allowed down there."

Cloud looked at Tifa, then back to Noctis, "We understand."

He nodded back, "I'll take you to see it soon. There's also another entrance, but that's only for me to know."

Next, they all headed to the south side of the castle. It was a bit darker than the rest of the castle and, to Cloud, it looked familiar to him.

"This area is the training facility. Myself, my friends, and my security personnel come here to train to keep our abilities on par." He paused for a moment. "We need to start training right away, since we don't know what Genesis and Hojo will do with Stella's army."

Stella looked to the ground as a tear made its way down her beautiful face. Noctis came forward and embraced her. "I'm sorry, Stella. There's no other way."

"No. I understand. I only wish that there was a way to avoid bloodshed. We've seen too much of it." She said as she buried herself further in his embrace and cried quietly.

Cloud and Tifa looked on and also felt the same way.

"We've seen a lot of innocent blood spilt too. It's not pretty. But what we can do is save those before things turn ugly." Cloud said.

Memories came flooding back to Tifa as she thought of Jessie, Biggs, Wedge… and Aerith. She began to cry as well, and Cloud also took her in his arms.

"Aww… what an adorable scene. Where's a camera when you need one?" said an unknown voice.

"You broke it remember. You and your girlfriend thought it was funny to take it and go riding and she almost fell off when you took a turn too sharp and she dropped it." said another unknown voice.

The first unknown voice replied nervously, "Oh yeah… I forgot about that… hehe… hehe. Please don't hurt me."

Cloud and Tifa sprung apart, though not far from each other, while Noctis and Stella looked to the hidden culprits with slight annoyance.

"Gladiolus, Prompto… get over here." Noctis said; rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation.

The two figures approached and once they were in view, Noctis introduced them.

"This is Gladiolus and the one next to him is Prompto. Guys, this is Cloud and Tifa."

Prompto, while eyeing Tifa, was the first to speak, "Hey there, hot stuff! Why don't you and I take a cruise around the town someday."

Gladiolus sighed in shame, "You're really hopeless."

Cloud didn't like his tone and immediately went on the defensive. Next thing everyone knew, Prompto was slammed into a nearby wall; Cloud's hand gripping his throat.

"Don't even think of laying your hands on her!" he growled

*cough* "Okay, okay!" *cough* "Sorry!" Prompto gasped out.

Cloud then dropped him and walked back over to the others. Tifa gave him a slight scolding for being too rough with others and warned him not to do it again. Cloud apologized to her but gave an icy glare at Prompto when she wasn't looking. Noctis continued to talk about how the training rooms operated.

"When I was in Shinra, SOLDIER trainees would use VR training rooms much like these." Cloud said.

"Good. We'll start training tomorrow." Noctis replied.

The group then left the training wing and made their way to the Main Hall. Gladiolus and Prompto bid their farewells to everyone as they prepared to head out and scout for the enemy.

Each of the young warriors knew what to do and yet, they were terrified. They were afraid that any of them could possibly get hurt or worse… killed. It is imperative that they destroy this malicious tyrant before he gets his hands on the Crystal. But one thing was for certain, time was running out. If they do not stop Genesis and Hojo… their world, their future will be lost forever.


End file.
